customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword in the Stone 1963 Aired on Disney Channels (August 1985) Part 1
"Walt Disney Presents" * "The Sword in the Stone" * "Story by Bill Peet, Based on the Book by T.H. White" * "With the Talents of" * "Sebastian Cabot" * "Karl Swenson" * "Rickie Sorensen" * "Junius Matthews" * "Ginny Tyler" * "Martha Wentworth" * "Norman Alden" * "Alan Napier" * "Richard Reitherman" * "Robert Reitherman" * (After the opening titles, while the figure opens up the book and looks at pictures that match the events) * Cabot: (sings) A legend is sung at if England was young as knights were brave and bold, the good King had died and no one could decide who was rightful heir to the throne! It seemed that the land would be torn by war or saved by a miracle alone and that miracle appeared in London Town; the Sword in the Stone! * (On one of the pages, in one day in Ancient London, a light casts in the middle of town and magically, a sword appears. It is entrapped in an anvil on top of a great stone. Then we see the words appear on the sword) * Cabot's Voice: And below the hilt in letters of gold, were written these words. 'Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is likewise king and born of England.' Though many tried for the sword with all their strength, none could move the sword, nor stir it. Well, the miracle had not worked, and England was yet without a king; and in time, the marvelous sword was forgotten. * (We go back in time to where the film takes place, and we see a dark forest, as Cabot is yet heard narrating) * Cabot's Voice: This was a dark age.....without law and without order. Men lived in fear of one another; for the strong who preyed upon the weak. * (In the forest, a wolf growls, spotting a squirrel coming out of its tree. Then a hawk dives after the squirrel, but the little critter turns around and retires back into its house. Then we go to a house that has a well outside with someone trying to get water out of) * (Our focus is on a house that has a well outside where someone is getting water out from. His name is Merlin, a powerful magic being with the ability to see the future, and he is attempting with getting the water bucket out) * Merlin: (annoyed) A dark age indeed. An age of inconvenience; no plumbing! No electricity. No nothing! * (He eventually gets out the bucket but trips, yelping and getting his face drenched in the bucket) * Merlin: (coughing) Hang it all! Hang it all! * (He wrings his little beard out, then starts to go back inside his house, but yelps as he almost trips and loses his water) * Merlin: Oh, now what? Now what? * (He sees that his leg is caught in the well's chain, to his annoyance. He fights with the chain, having damage until he eventually gets it off. He kicks the chain away with a scowl) * Merlin: You fiendish chain, you! Ugh! Everything complicated! One big Medieval Mess! * (After calming down a bit, Merlin enters his house, which looks like a usual wizard-like fashion. After Merlin puts the water into the pot to boil, he takes out a pocket watch out and nods) * Merlin: Now let me see. He should be here in.....I'd say half an hour. * (An owl comes out of his little home and peeks out. His name is Archimedes, Merlin's bird acquaintance) * Archimedes: Who? Who! I'd like to know who! * (The magical figure sets a chair for the unknown guest next to a table) * Merlin: I warned you, Archimedes, I am not sure. All I do is it's someone will be coming, someone very reluctant. * Archimedes: (scoffs) Pinfeathers! * Merlin: Fate will direction to me where that I in turn may guide him to his rightful place in the world. * (He sets up the table and moves it, as Archimedes watches) * Archimedes: And you say he would arrive in half an hour. Well, we'll just see! * Merlin: And you will, Archimedes, you will. * (Then he takes a sip of tea he is brewing, but yelps while trying to cool his tongue down) * Merlin: Ow! * (He cools down a bit) * Merlin: He'll be a boy....small boy, 11, 12 years old. And if...scrawny little fella. * (Then steam and smoke come out of the pot as a vision appears in the steam, showing a clearing as someone is approaching. His name is Kay) * Merlin: (frowns) Oh, dear, oh, dear, that can't be the one. Surely not what that big lad must be close on to 20. * (Then we see a smaller boy following Kay. His name is Wart, otherwise known as Arthur, Kay's foster brother) * Merlin: Ah, there he is. The scrawny little fellow, by Jove. He's a regular little grasshopper. Look at him go. * (He laughs a bit) * Archimedes: And where--where would you guess he is at this very moment? * Merlin: I am not guessing, Archimedes! I KNOW where he is! Uh...less than a mile from here; just beyond the forest and right on schedule, and if all goes well.